


We Are The Aliens

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Altean Lance (Voltron), Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's true if you think about it actually. While Galra!Keith and Altean!Lance are aliens compared to humans...humans are aliens compared to the rest of the others too, right?Oneshot/drabble





	We Are The Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379350) by anothertina. 



"I still don't understand how this happened," Keith was saying. "I mean... I haven't even been gone that long, right?"

Lance was standing next to him, except he didn't look like how he remembered him looking. He had little marks on his face, and his hair was white. He seemed taller too, come to think of it. 

"Well you can't be the only alien on this team, Keith."

"Actually," Pidge piped up suddenly. "We're all aliens on the team."

"What?" Keith furrowed his eyebrows. 

Pidge continued then. "If you think of it using the human definition, an alien is a being that doesn't belong to our world, right?"

"So what?" said Lance. 

"So! We don't belong to all the planets that we've saved. So that means for all those people..."

Lance and Keith's eyes widened. 

" _We are the aliens."_

"Wait wait wait." Lance suddenly thought of something. "Does that mean Allura and Coran think of us as...?"

Pidge nodded. "Yes! Aliens! Well wait. Not you now I guess, Lance, you're Altean."

"...I think I need moment."


End file.
